Emerald Fire 2: Rising of the Red Sun
by TidotaEru3249
Summary: Sonic and the gang may have stopped Peligro and his army, but now they have to deal with The Devoyer. A being that feeds off of chaos aura. And Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow seem to be his main course. Will they survive? Find Out.
1. Chapter 1: A Darkened Day

**Emerald Fire 2: Rising of the Red Sun**

**By: Tidota Eru**

**Ch.1: A Darkened Day**

**From river to sun, a shot of a gun. River of flame, oh what is thy name. Sun beating red, fill my heart with dread. And bring me the end of life!**

**Shadow did not know how true those words were fixing to become. The dark clouds that had darkened the sky earlier were gone. Peligro and his army were put to dust. And yet it felt like the whole battle had just begun. The Master Emerald was still releasing fire, the ritual was still at large, and Knuckles who had started it had no idea what to do. Neither did the others. Amy took a wild glance at the sky and gasped in alarm. The other's looked at her and then turned their gaze on the sky. The sun was slowly turning a blood red, it was everybody's turn to gasp.**

**Sonic: What the heck's happening?**

**As soon as the sun seemed to change, everything changed. The emerald fire was begining to rise up into the sky as the reddened sun changed the whole sky to the souless color of red. Shadow noticed that the fire was starting to take shape, and soon a pair of blazing green eye's were soon staring down at all of them.**

**The Devoyer: Finally after ten thousand years of imprisionment I am free to roam once agian. You fools tried to keep me cotianed, but seems like one of your friend's has broken that trust.**

**Shadow: We've already forgiven him. Who are you?**

**The Devoyer: laughs If I were you Shadow, I'd be seeking a safe place to hide. I'm not called The Devoyer for nothing.**

**Sonic: So you're the one behind all this, like it or not the game's over.**

**The Devoyer: I wouldn't count this as over, just, the begining of the end.**

**The eye's fade away and Shadow is left staring after them while the other's try to figure this out.**

**Knuckles: It's my fault he's free.**

**Tails: Hey, we're not pinning this on you. That nightshade had you under his control.**

**Rouge: Does anybody know anything about this Devoyer guy?**

**Everyone except Shadow shook their heads, his attention was focused on the sky. Sonic notices Shadow's stillness.**

**Sonic: You okay Shadow?**

**Shadow tilted his head down and said.**

**Shadow: What about the book's?**

**Knuckles noticed the question was directed at him.**

**Knuckles: What about them?**

**Shadow: If you kept records of everything wouldn't there be some mention about The Devoyer?**

**Knuckles:gets the point Oh I see. It may take a while, but I'm sure I can find out.**

**The others were listening to the two as if they had forgotten they were even there.**

**Sonic: Uh guys remember us? Some of us want to know what's going on here.**

**Shadow: We'll fill ya in later, Knuckles...**

**Knuckles needed no further urging and opened the hidden door that led inside of the Master Emerald's** alter.


	2. Chapter 2: Death of the World

**Ch.2: Death of the World**

**All, except Shadow, just stared into what seemed to be a huge library. Nearly every wall was covered with books. Shadow and Knuckles were quickly skimming through book titles.**

**Vector: Woah Knux! You never told us you were a writer, just look at all this stuff.**

**Knuckles: I didn't write all of it, some of these books are what my race left behind years ago. still scanning through book titles**

**Shadow was doing the same. His eye's landed on a paculiar book titled 'Death of the World'. Knuckles seemed to notice Shadow's interest and looked at the book for himself. Flipping through pages seemed to take forever, but they finally found something about The Devoyer.**

**Shadow: reading The Devoyer is a ancient being that feeds of the chaos aura of all living things. In the past when he was free he fed greatly on millions of souls stealing their aura one by one. An acient council gathered their strongest sorcerers and trapped him in all seven of the chaos emeralds. Only with a certain ritual could he be unleashed. They made sure to hide it underground. no longer reading And since Knuckles activated it we're all in trouble.**

**Knuckles: You don't know when to give a guy a break do you?**

**Tails: If he's looking for chaos energy to feed on he's going to be after Sonic and Shadow.**

**Rouge: You left one out. Sure Shadow and Sonic can use the chaos emeralds, and it's obivous they would be targets. But Knuckles is the one you should worry about.**

**Amy: Why's that?**

**Rouge: Think for a second. The only thing more powerful than the chaos emeralds is the Master Emerald and that would mean...**

**Tails: That Knuckles is a target. Knuckles, Shadow, and Sonic have a powerful supply of chaos energy, if The Devoyer takes that away who knows what could happen.**

**Shadow: I'm not going to let this Devoyer get to me, I'll destroy him first.**

**Espio: We would need a plan first.**

**Vector: Yeah, and you read, it took an entire group of sorcerer's just to trap him.**

**Charmy: Yeah how are we going to do that?**

**Everybody considered this for sometime. It was a good question, what could they do? The Master Emerald and the chaos emeralds were useless, because of the ritual. So how could they hope of trapping The Devoyer like the mystics did centuries** **ago.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Devoyer Feasts

**Ch.3: The Devoyer Feasts**

**The Devoyer: At last my hunger can be fed, but which meal to pick first.**

**The Devoyer was still in the skies as ghostly green eyes, but as every second passed, he seemed to gain more of his orignal body. He heard a something and looked down, there was Amy Rose on her way back home for the night. The other's had planned a meeting at Shadow's place tommorrow for any idea's on how to defeat The Devoyer. Unfortunely for Amy, she would not live long enough to see the next day.**

**Amy: shivers Boy, ever since the sky turned red this place is giving me chills.**

**The Devoyer: Want some help?**

**Amy turned around to see The Devoyer right behind her. She didn't have the chance to answer, and in the next moment great blackness met her eye's. Later in what you guess you would call morning everyone was gathered at Shadow's place.**

**Shadow: So what are we going to do about this Devoyer?**

**Sonic: We could just try trapping him like the mystic's did.**

**Rouge: And how exactly do you plan to do that?**

**Sonic shrugged. Knuckles looked around the room noticing someone was missing.**

**Knuckles: Hey where's Amy?**

**Everybody then noticed she wasn't there.**

**Vector: Mabye she slept late...**

**Shadow: Amy barely misses a chance to be anywhere near Sonic, something's wrong here.**

**Knuckles: I agree.**

**Sonic: I hate to say it, but I think Shadow's right. I better find out what happened. he speeds off and few seconds later returns holding Amy in his arms**

**Tails: Is she...?**

**Sonic: I hope not Tails.**

**Since Knuckles had experince in healing he quickly detected the source of the trouble, unfortunely the troubled look on his face made the other's worried.**

**Charmy: What's wrong with her?**

**Knuckles: Her chaos aura has been drianed, and I bet I know who did it.**

**Shadow: We need a plan now! slamming his fist on the table**

**Knuckles: I have one, the problem is it has to deal with magic and it may not be powerful enough to stop him.**

**Sonic: What are you saying Knux?**

**Knuckles: I'm saying, that I can make a new chaos emerald.**


	4. Chapter 4: Shocking Isn't It?

**Ch.4: Shocking Isn't It?**

**Everyone stood aghast. Knuckles could make a chaos emerald?**

**Tails: It's impossible, noone can do that?**

**Knuckles: I can. My kind was responisble for creating the emeralds in the first place.**

**Shadow: How come you didn't do this before?**

**Knuckles: With Sonic around I had no reason.**

**Rouge: You think this is going to help stop The Devoyer, by giving it even more chaos energy to feed on!**

**Shadow: Rouge has a point, another chaos emerald would probally be more harmful than useful.**

**Sonic: I'm inclined to agree with you Shadow, but what else can we do?**

**The other's thought this over and agreed to go with Knuckle's plan if they could somehow mask the chaos energy being transfered to make the new emerald.**

**Shadow: Alright Knuckles what do we need in order to make this work?**

**Knuckles: Fire of battle, Jewel of trust, and a pinch of chaos aura.**

**Knuckles noticed the others staring at him.**

**Knuckles: It's magic, and those are the thing's we're going to need like it or not.**

**Shadow: Okay, so let's focus on the first one. Now where are we going to get the Fire of Battle?**

**Rouge: In a battle of course, so who's willing to pick a fight?**

**A loud crash is heard and all eye's turn to hole that has just been formed in what is now a burning wall.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fire of Battle

**Ch.5: Fire of Battle**

**A figure stepped through the hole revealing itself to be Shadow. Well not the real Shadow, it was an obivous fake. Shadow's face showed annoyance, but was trying not to smile either as his andriod counterpart stepped forward. This andriod's metal had been painted orange instead of black, although the red stripes on the spines looked right.**

**Shadow6000: I am Shadow6000, the 6000th of the Shadow andriods.**

**Record scratches**

**Shadow: Hold up a minute! What the heck is this!**

**Tidota: Oh. He wanted in the story.**

**Shadow:Oh, come ON. The only time I get to spend away from this... cloned-from-me freak is Fanfics and games! Now I have to put up with him here! Ok, make Knuckles take the spotlight a few times, idolize that faker Sonic, but this... goes beyond my limits.**

**S6K: Well... I'm part of the plot. The story can't end without me doing some heroic... deed thingie.. at the end. O! I know! First, I'll find the Iblis trigger. Then, I'll kill the Mother Brain, whilst playing a life or death game of poker with Gruntilda the Witch. Then, I'll kill every last Japanese in WWII!**

**All Sonic Characters Exept Shadow:YAY!**

**Shadow: Curse you all.**

**Resume story**

**Sonic: No offense pal, but you don't look like the real Shadow.**

**Tails: Sonic is right, Shadow is black not orange.**

**Shadow6000: Malfunction while being painted, I have come to kill Shadow.**

**Shadow: You're welcome to try.**

**Shadow and Shadow6000 are getting ready to fight. The other's decide to stay out of it.**

**Shadow6000: The Ultimate Life Form cannot stop me!**

**Shadow: We'll just see about that!**

**The battle begins. Shadow6000 locks one of it's missles on Shadow and fires. Shadow quickly dodges and the missle hits the wall behind him leaving it smothered with flames. Unseen by the others Knuckles quickly gathers the fire of the battle. Shadow and Shadow6000 are now going at it full blast. They seem to be a match for every blow. Shadow unleashes some of his chaos spears at Shadow6000, which the andriod easily dodges and hit's Shadow back. Shadow's fur is glowing red with fury. The others quickly spot this and start getting out of the area.**

**Shadow: CHAOS BLAST!**

**All the red energy that surrounded his body exploded into a feild of energy leaving Shadow6000, like a torn metal heap, knocked out on the floor. Shadow walks over to his orange counterpart.**

**Shadow: For an andriod you put up a good fight.**

**Shadow6000 moved a bit and said**

**Shadow6000: How could I be beaten? I'm supposed to be stronger than you.**

**Shadow:reffering to other andriods Your just like the others, power was all that meant to them. Thanks for the help though.**

**Shadow6000: Help? We just had a fight, how does that help?**

**Knuckles: It helps because we have one of the things we need to stop The Devoyer. he and the others had entered after Shadow's Chaos Blast attack**

**Shadow6000: This Devoyer you mention, glowing green eye's? Mouth full of fangs? Ghost?**

**Shadow:sighs Seems like The Devoyer is gathering up more of his body as he sucks up chaos aura.**

**Sonic: to Knuckles Where do we find the jewel of trust?**

**Knuckles: I don't know, it's supposed to reveal itself.**

**Vector: What are we going to do with him? pointing to Shadow6000**

**Shadow:looking at his orange counterpart We'll take him along, I'll make sure he doesn't cause any trouble.**

**It was agreed and Shadow6000 now joined the team on their quest to stop The Devoyer**


	6. Chapter 6: Jewel of Trust

**Ch.6: Jewel of Trust**

**The red sky seemed to release an eerie glow as the group walked through. Shadow was keeping close to Shadow6000, he still wasn't sure he could trust this andriod, Shadow6000 was probally thinking the same thing. The group stopped in the forest and decided to make camp. Like always Knuckles was sent out to fetch the wood.**

**Knuckles: Why can't somebody else gather it for a change?**

**Shadow sugguested that they should probally keep watch for The Devoyer. It was agreed and he took the first watch. The others were soon asleep, all except Shadow6000, being an andriod and all. Shadow was staring into the red sky thinking, not just to himself.**

**Shadow:I know your out there. I know what your here for. I know you won't win.**

**Shadow then notices Shadow6000 step up behind him.**

**Shadow: What do you want?**

**Shadow6000: What are you doing?**

**Shadow: I asked first.**

**Shadow6000: Well...who is this Devoyer you guys keep talking about?**

**Shadow briefly explianed The Devoyer, but it felt like this converstation was getting nowhere fast. Shadow shook his head and turned away.**

**Shadow: If you expect me to trust that easy don't bet on it.**

**Shadow6000: I won't. After all I was built for the purpose of destroying you.**

**Shadow: And that's supposed to help? his head snapped up suddenly He's here!**

**Shadow6000 looked at the sky seeing the ghostly green form of The Devoyer approaching. Shadow quickly awakened the others and they all turned their gaze to the sky. The Devoyer opened his mouth to reveal gleaming fangs, he lunged right toward Shadow. There was no time for him to move out of the way. He closed his eye's preparing for the worst, but it did not come. His chaos aura was not being drained, he reopened his eye's to see Shadow6000 had taken the hit.**

**Shadow6000:to Shadow I'm supposed to destroy you...not this guy...**

**Shadow: You'll be destroyed!**

**Shadow6000:tries to wink Trust me.**

**In flash The Devoyer and Shadow6000 were gone, but something was left in their place. A jewel shining brightly despite of the red sky. The Jewel of Trust.**


	7. Chapter 7: Aura Up!

**Ch.7: Aura Up!**

**Shadow's orange counterpart found himself in a cave, but there was no telling where exactly he was. The Devoyer was floating around near him.**

**The Devoyer: A machine of that pestering hedgehog, I can't believe I was so foolishly tricked.**

**Shadow6000: The color should have tipped you off that I wasn't Shadow.**

**The Devoyer:hissing It should have...but it was when I sensed you had no aura that I found the truth.**

**Shadow6000: All andriods are built without chaos aura.**

**The Devoyer: What to do with you? Oblivously, sucking up your aura is out of the question, but... how would you feel if I could help you meet your purpose?**

**Meanwhile back in the forest, Shadow picked up the jewel of trust showing it to the others.**

**Knuckles: All we need now is some choas aura and we'll be able to get rid of The Devoyer.**

**Tails: And hopefully restore Amy's aura.**

**Sonic notices how quiet Shadow is while holding the jewel.**

**Sonic: not speaking aloud You trusted him, didn't you Shadow?**

**Shadow: Where can we find some aura?**

**Knuckles: There's no use looking, because we already have it. I'll have to transfer some of our own aura to make the chaos emerald.**

**Shadow: Fine, how soon can we get this done?**

**Knuckles: As soon as we head back to Angel Island.**

**Little did anyone know someone had been listening on their converstation. The figure got up and ran toward Angel Island, his orange metal shining in the scarlet night.**


	8. Chapter 8: Betrayal

**Ch.8: Betrayal**

**It didn't take long for the group to head back to the Floating Island, Knuckles opened up the hidden door and they walked inside. The jewel of trust was placed in the center of the floor, the fire of battle was set on top. For a moment everything seemed to glow as the jewel was drinking in the fire of battle. Softly Knuckles began to chant, and Shadow could feel that some of his chaos energy was being transfered to make the new emerald. He wasn't the only though. A still moment passed by and finally they could all see that that a new choas emerald had been formed.**

**Knuckles: Man, advanced magic is not one of my specialties, but it worked.**

**Rouge: We made the emerald question is now how do we use it?**

**A sound of an explosion answered her question. Everybody turned to see Shadow6000 standing by The Devoyer. The Devoyer was way past glowing green eyes. He almost looked like that dragon that was made out of the emerald's flame, but with strange differences. Shadow was now looking at his andriod counterpart with anger.**

**Shadow:I trusted him, and he betrays us!**

**Shadow6000: Sorry it had to be this way Shadow.**

**Shadow: TRAITOR!**

**The Devoyer: Enough of this game, Shadow6000 go get the chaos emerald.**

**Shadow6000 nods and dashes forward, only to be stopped by an incoming fist. The andriod is found landing hard on the floor struggling to get a look at his attacker, it was Knuckles. His fist had knocked the andriod off it's feet, but Shadow6000's punishment had just barely begun when Shadow stepped forward.**

**Shadow: getting ready to punch Shadow6000 Looks like this is the end.**

**A shocking pain suddenly goes up Shadow's spine and he find's himself on his knees. Shadow sees The Devoyer had just shot through him heading striaght for the emerald. Forgetting about the traitor for a moment Shadow went after The Devoyer. Before he reached the emrald he saw Knuckles pick it up and The Devoyer was coming his way.**

**Knuckles: throws chaos emerald to Shadow Shadow Catch!**

**Shadow reaches out and catches the emerald, but for some reason The Devoyer didn't stop, he plowed right into Knuckles and sunk his flaming fangs into the echidna's body.**


	9. Chapter 9: Power Hungry!

**Ch.9: Power Hungry**

**Knuckles was in deep pain as The Devoyer started draining him of his chaos aura. The others stood around in shock, and noone dared to move. Knuckles eye's suddenly began to close and he felt himself falling onto the hard stone floor just before he blacked out. The Devoyer released his grip, savoring the taste of the aura he just drained from Knuckles body.**

**The Devoyer: I haven't had that good of a meal in ten thousand years. turns to face the others, eyeing them hungrily But, I wonder what tastes better.**

**Shadow6000 was staring at The Devoyer in disbelief. The Devoyer had promised him he could help him destroy Shadow, just as long as he got the chaos emerald. Now he see's that he was wrong. Luckily he was machine and didn't have any aura for The Devoyer to drain, but that didn't count the others out, they all had a chaos aura, and that spelt trouble big time! Sonic was looking down at his fallen freind, anger burning in his eye's. Shadow held the new chaos emerald close to his side and also glared at The Devoyer.**

**Shadow6000: You Lied! to The Devoyer**

**The Devoyer: Yes indeed I lied, a pity that you fell for it.**

**Shadow6000 blasted torwards The Devoyer, only to find out that he passed right through his target.**

**The Devoyer:laughs Foolish Andriod! Have you forgotten that I am a ghost?**

**The Devoyer rose up, shattering the Master Emerald's alter into a useless pile of stones. sonic and the others just barely managed to escape. Shadow had to drag Knuckles unconious body out. Once outside they could see The Devoyer floating around the chaos and Master Emeralds. The fire that the emeralds once produced was gone and they shone with their own energy, but not for long. The Devoyer was draining the energy from the emeralds, all except for the new one Shadow still had. The situtation didn't call for a pun, but Sonic said one anyway.**

**Sonic: Man, talk about being power hungry.**

**Question was what could they do now? Knuckles and Amy had been drained, the emeralds were being drained, and the only way they could stop The Devoyer with the new emerald was having Knuckles say the right spell, which couldn't happen now because his hidden study and himself had been put out of business. Hope seemed lost.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Falling of the Red Sun

**Ch.10: The Falling of the Red Sun**

**Clutching the chaos emerald tight in his hand, Shadow was thinking hard about their situtation. The echidna that had been on his shoulders earlier now rested on the ground. Closing his eye's Shadow thought hard. Maria appeared, Shadow was stunned for a moment at seeing her. Then he noticed Maria was pointing to the red sun in the darkened sky. Shadow looked at it then at the emerald in his hand, Shadow looked at Maria nodding that he understood, and she faded away as he opened his eye's.**

**Shadow: We have to get to that sun.**

**Tails: Are you crazy? The X Tornado isn't designed to fly that high.**

**Shadow: If you can get me close enough I'll make it the rest of the way.**

**Vector: Now I now your crazy.**

**Sonic: We don't really have much choice, I'm going too.**

**Reluctantly the rest of the group agreed and next thing they know they're on the X Tornado flying up. Close as they could get Shadow used Chaos Control, to find himself at least a million miles from his destination. Shadow6000 was pacing impatiently on the bridge. Even if Shadow did acomplish the impossible, the reuslting burst of energy could probally kill him, agian. He could stand it no longer and went flying towards the sun.**

**Meanwhile Shadow was trying his best to keep up to speed, and save the choas energy needed to get rid of the spell The Devoyer had set. Progress was slow, although he didn't give up, he knew that time was running out for the Earth. Suddenly claw-like hands grabbed his shoulders and propelled him forward faster than his reguluar speed. His first instinct was to attack the thing that grabbed him, but seeing the reflection of Shadow6000 in the chaos emerald he decided agianist it. The two of them arrived at the sun in record time.**

**Shadow: Thanks for the help.**

**Shadow6000: Just end this.**

**Shadow: Chaos Control!**

**The emerald unleashed a blinding white light that completely surrounded the red sun. Down below on the surface The Devoyer saw what was happening, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. In a flash he was gone. Amy and Knuckles who had been left on Earth quickly revived when their choas energy was restored. Shadow6000 gave Shadow a thumbs up, Shadow just smirked. When the group landed back on Earth, they were greeted by Knuckles and Amy. Amy imediately jumped on Sonic, and Knuckles starteed asking questions. After that Shadow looked at his orange counterpart.**

**Shadow: You still planning to kill me?**

**Shadow6000: Not this minute, I just helped you save the world and all.**

**Knuckles: I bet Eggman would be surprised one of his machines actually decided to help us.**

**Sonic: He probally will be, man I'd like to see the look on his face.**

**Shadow6000: Don't push it, I can still change my mind. fly's off**

**Tails: Hey what about the chaos emeralds?**

**Knuckles slaps his head and runs to see to the Master Emerald and the chaos emeralds. Their chaos energy had been restored. The sun and sky were no longer red. The ritual had ended, the threat was gone.**


End file.
